A user equipment (UE) may be configured with a variety of different wireless communication capabilities. For example, the UE may be capable of exchanging packets with a further device in accordance with any of a plurality of different communication protocols. When establishing or maintaining a packet-based communication link, there may be a scenario where the UE expects to receive a packet from the further device but does not know exactly when the packet is to be received. Accordingly, the UE may perform packet detection. Initially, during packet detection, the UE may monitor a particular frequency band. Subsequently, the UE may process the signals received while monitoring the frequency band to determine whether a packet has been received by the UE.
A packet may include a plurality of symbols located at the beginning of the packet structure. The symbols may enable the UE to determine whether a packet has been transmitted to the UE. For example, the symbols may cause a particular type of channel response at the UE. Accordingly, when processing the signals received while monitoring the frequency band, the UE may differentiate between noise and a channel response associated with the symbols.
Various hardware and/or software mechanisms may be implemented to increase the range of a packet transmission. However, for a variety of different reasons, the repeating symbols may not benefit from these mechanisms. As a result, the UE may be located at a distance from the further device where the packet is capable of being delivered, but by the time the packet reaches the UE the repeating symbols may be undetectable. Accordingly, conventional packet detection techniques limit the range of the UE.